Parting Glass
by Kyoujhi Finnie
Summary: Not everything is forever... Everyone in the world knows for they've all experience parting one way or another. [ONE SHOT]


Have this little something for feels~

* * *

(1649)

* * *

"Arthur! Hurry! Hurry~!" Chirped the young American as he pulled his caretaker's arm towards the room where the warm bed was waiting for them. England has to admit he was strong. If he wasn't used to his constant whims of pulling and dragging, he would literally be screaming.

"No, wait—Alfred don't pull me!"

"You're finished with the dishes! We've cleaned ourselves-Mattie and I are ready to hit the hay stack!"The American defended with an obvious pout as he continued pulling his beloved older brother.

England was in a mix of being confused and proud for such actions done by his younger brothers. Are they that excited to sleep? He let himself be pulled inside the room only to see the young Canadian yawning on the bed. Both the brothers were still soaking wet and they were already on their beds?!

"See! Mattie's already sleepy!"America pointed out making the young Canadian blink and waver his hand.

"I'm not!"Canada said as he flails his hands. "I'm trying hard not to at the very least! It's rude to point at people,Al!"

And the rumbling continues on.

Arthur sighed as the two brothers had their round of 'conversation' and took the time to get a towel in their closet. "Now, now, enough…" England simply said and the two fell silent. He puts the towel on each of their heads. "Dry yourselves properly or you'll both catch a cold…"

"B-But that isn't-"

"Alfred…"

"Arthur, Alfred just wants to-"

"I know,Matthew… but to risk both of your health isn't something to take on so lightly…"

There was that awkward and guilty silence in the room as the two brothers dried their soaking hair with a towel. Their faces all grim and worried… Arthur sighed yet again before standing, "Done?"

"Yes" Both answered in synced as their gazes were on the floor like they were ready to be scolded. To their surprise, all they got was a pat on the head and when they look up, they saw England crouching down so he was in the same level as they were.

"You know, I'm a bit lonely… and I missed my two brothers so much… would they be willing to sleep with their older brother, perhaps? Or are they too grown for that?"England asked as he looked at them with soft and obviously loving eyes.

The two boys' eyes brightened up as a smile so cheerful made it to their lips while they tackled their caretaker on the floor in utter glee.

"YES!"Arthur's groan could hardly be heard by how their sheer laughter and appreciation of the suggestion seemed to be the only thing existing in that very house. Arthur couldn't help but melt at such a thing.

"Now, be dears and take your pillows and trusty blankets! We'll sleep by the fireplace~"

With those words the two young lads scrambled about to do what they were told with such smiles that could rival the sun itself with how bright it was.

This was the reason why he took off his red coat and feathered hat…

This was the reason why he swore to protect them…

A few hours, they have finished the little make shift bed they made by the fireplace. The lamp now out and the empty glass of milk stood by the table close by. Three bed time stories have been finished… three glasses of milk… a precisely the crackling sounds of the wood could only be heard.

The two young nations lay beside him in this little make shift bed—smiling most profoundly. "England…?"called out the American which made the Canadian open his eyes as well.

"Hmm?"

"Sing us a song…"

"A song?"

"Oui~ A song to make us fall asleep…"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please~" Both of the boys said which earned a good chuckle from the English nation.

"Alright…"

When England began to sing…The two boy closed their eyes once more, holding unto their beloved older brother whom they wanted to protect with all their strength.

"Of all the money that e'er I had I've spent it in good company And all the harm that e'er I've done Alas it was to none but me"

 _/"I promise… even with the little money I have… you won't suffer the misery of poverty, dearest brother…"/_

 _/"No matter the hardships… you're worth fighting for…"/_

"And all I've done for want of wit To memory now I can't recall So fill to me the parting glass Good night and joy be with you all"

 _/"I'm really sorry… I couldn't fulfill my promise to you both…I really am.."/_

 _/"It's alright… we know you're busy…But next t-time… please don't be injured like this…"/_

 _/"Please…England… Stop fighting for us…Let us fight with you…"/_

"Of all the comrades that e'er I had They are sorry for my going away And all the sweethearts that e'er I had They would wish me one more day to stay

But since it falls unto my lot That I should rise and you should not I'll gently rise and I'll softly call Good night and joy be with you all"

 _/"But you only arrived yesterday!"/_

 _/"I'm sorry, Al. I have urgent business to attend to in London-"/_

 _/"Arthur! Please don't leave us!"/_

 _/"Please come back!"/_

"A man may drink and not be drunk A man may fight and not be slain A man may court a pretty girl And perhaps be welcomed back again"

 _/"Welcome back home, England!"/_

 _/"Indeed… this is my home…"/_

"But since it has so ought to be By a time to rise and a time to fall Come fill to me the parting glass Good night and joy be with you all"

Ah…the two nations he adored the most were fast as sleep. England was left but to kiss their foreheads and tucked them in those covers. "Good night and joy be with you all" He whispered to them before he looked at the cracking fire…

* * *

(1811)

* * *

Arthur looked at the fire upon the fireplace. It was raining rather heavily again…But heck, like that didn't happen before… He adored the rain! He was a rainy country for goodness sake! A country of rain that was on war with a nation far across the Atlantic because of a silly thing called trade…

Yet the rain...it seems to be singing a song… a familiar song he would often sing back then. Why not join it? He began humming the peaceful tone… sweet and nostalgic it may be but it was awfully nice… but never would he sing its lyrics ever again.

Never.

"Father…?" called out a young nation who was peeking from the slightly opened door. Ah, it was Leon.

"Leon, What is it?"

"What song is that?"

Ah, what indeed. Arthur looked outside as he watched the rain poured. How ironic for him to be humming such a song upon a rainy day like this. Even up to this day… he still cared, didn't he? Up to this day… despite the things the other had done… He smiled to himself and sighed. "It's a folk song… Though I forgot the lyrics…"

* * *

Parting Glass: watch?v=3kVVn80pFOc


End file.
